


ablaze

by steveeology



Series: drabble babbles [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, alcohol mention, bc i cant write full on smut At All, makeout, slight angst, slightly gets steamy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-27 13:57:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21119924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/steveeology/pseuds/steveeology
Summary: requested prompt: #10 - the taste of vodka at the back of your throat & #11 - blood at the corner of your mouth





	ablaze

It always goes like this: you both claim it is over. You both agreed to never do this again. That it was wrong. That you would only hurt each other. The agreement was to let this secret rot in its grave and act like it never happened.

But a night changes all that. Two lonely people looking some company with vodka. And then you would come across each other. A converstation starts, and minutes turn into hours. An invitation to stay the night, and no none makes an effort to stop this. A few beats later, lips are crashing, clothes had flown off, sheets ruffled, all you can hear is each other’s breaths.

You wonder why you keep letting him in, the same way you’d open your mouth and your tongues meet. You can taste the vodka on him but you know it’s Steve that makes you feel intoxicated. You couldn’t think straight as your head spins. So your hands and heart took the lead.

You flipped over, you ending on top of him. You could tell he was surprised with the sudden change, but you didn’t give him the chance to react as you kissed him with teeth and tongue, biting hard on his bottom lip. Blood is drawn out at the corner of his lip. He moans at the fusion of pain and pleasure you caused him.

Angry nail marks on skin. Bite marks that was sure to leave a bruise. Pulling of hair. Hands travelling across everybskin you could touch. It was like you were trying to merge your bodies as one. It was no secret there was lust and need in the way you were holding onto one another.

But no matter how strong the fire could blaze, it will slowly burn out until nothing is left but ashes.

And you both knew the next morning will arrive with regrets and you’ll both blame it on the alcohol.

The cycle never seemed to end.


End file.
